Soroku Day Oneshot (soft yaoi oneshot)
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Happy Soroku Day! This is a oneshot for one of my absolute OTPs Sora x Roxas, this is a soft yaoi one shot and one of two, the next one will a hard yaoi M rating. On a stormy night, as the rains heavily pours, the thunderclapped and the lightning flash a boy laying in the cold sweat is tormented by nightmares until he is calmed by his lover... (Sora x Roxas)


_**A/N: The characters belong to kingdom hearts, I do not own any rights to the characters... **_

_**Happy SoRoku Day to all the fans who love Sora x Roxas, this is one of two one-shots for Soroku that I'm doing for today, please enjoy the short story, this is fanfiction only, this is a yaoi oneshot, boy x boy, if you don't like then don't read.**_

* * *

**Soroku Day one-shot: Nightmares, comfort and promises**

The setting was a bedroom in the middle of the night, the sound of a thunderstorm and heavy rain falling was clearly heard through the closed windows, the room was four blue walls, on one side of the room was a pile of clothes, next to it a cabinet, a wardrobe on the other side of the room and the centre was a bed with a teenage boy tossing and turning in his sleep. He had skin was fair, he had spiky caramel-brown hair, and he was wearing a navy blue sleeveless shirt with a red patch in the centre, and long red boxers.

He was sweating and slightly panting as he was appeared to be having a nightmare, he was muttering in his sleep as it looked like he having a panic attack. Tears began to run down his face as he was slightly trembling at the mercy of his night terror, just then the distance sound of footsteps approaching the youth's room was heard. His bedroom door slowly began to open and standing in the doorway was another teenage boy who was slightly taller and bit more muscular than the other boy, he had spiky golden blonde hair.

His eyes were a dark ocean blue, his skin was light fair tone, he simply wearing grey night pants, he was barefoot, and shirtless showing off his toned upper body, around his neck was necklace with X shape and on his left arm a wristband with a black and white checkerboard pattern. His expression was combination of a serious but concerned look as he walked over to the other youth he was still tossing and turning in his bed. He was now standing beside the boy as he then leaned closer and then started to pick the boy up.

"No... Don't! Please..." the sleeping teen suddenly said in a sleepy and dazed manner still trapped in his nightmare as the blonde boy was now holding in a bridal style, his head resting on the blonde's chest

"Sora..." the blonde whispered calling the boy in his arms 'Sora' as he seemed to react to hearing his name as the blonde then proceeded to leave the room with Sora in his arms, he walked down the silent and dark short hallway heading towards the door to far end of the hall, his room

"Mhmm... R... Roxas..." Sora mumbled a name as the blonde looked at him as Sora had just called out his name 'Roxas' as he held him slightly closer to his chest before he finally reached his bedroom door, it was slightly opened as he just leaned on it opening it further as he walked into his room

His room had grey walls with some posters on one side, black curtains closed over a window, the floor was carpeted, and there was a wardrobe and a desk stacked with books and some papers opposite to his large bed with a cabinet next to it. The sound of the storm was slightly quieter in Roxas's room than Sora's as he then walked over to his bed, the sheets were a dark grey and the pillow was white. Sora appeared to have calm down as Roxas pulled the thick covers back while still holding onto Sora with one arm.

"Sora...? Hey, Sora..." Roxas gently spoke to Sora and slightly tapped his face as Sora groaned slightly and mumbled but then his eyes opened, his vision was blurry for a moment as he then met with the slight of Roxas's face as his eyes then widened

"No!" he suddenly shouted as his expression was a frightened one but only for a still second as he examined his surroundings and then returned his view to Roxas who looked at him

"Are you alright...?" Roxas simply asked Sora who didn't say anything but then his eyes began to get watery as he slightly gritted his teeth as he suddenly buried his face into Roxas's bare chest as he then started to cry

"Roxas! Roxas!" Sora spoke up with a muffled voice as he wept from the terror of the nightmare he was having as Roxas placed his hand on the back of Sora's head slightly stroking it as gently shushed

"It's gonna be okay... You had another nightmare didn't you Sora? About Riku and Kairi, and your family" Roxas summarised as Sora simply nodded as Roxas then sat on his bed with Sora still in his arm as Sora was now holding onto Roxas, arms wrapped around the youth

* * *

Roxas and Sora were adoptive brothers, Roxas had been living on streets since he was five and it moulded him into the serious, stern, strong youth as he had to do things just to survive. But aside from that he was a caring and kind person, when he turned ten he was rescued from the streets and placed into an orphanage in Shibuya. But because of his untrusting nature he wasn't able to find a foster family, and then when he was 13 he met Sora, he had joined the orphanage at 11, his parents and his friends were killed in a car accident.

The carers asked Roxas to act as a brother to Sora, after the accident Sora hadn't spoken and reacted to anyone, but after time Roxas and Sora bonded in their own unique way. Eventually he finally spoke to Roxas, the trauma of the accident however did leave Sora unable to speak others for a while. Soon Sora began to fall in love Roxas, he saw Roxas as his whole world as he felt that there was nothing left for him, and Roxas was able to bond with another person, and then he felt the feeling of love, love from another and loving another.

Then when Roxas turned 15, he noticed by the head of a large organization who seemed interested in Roxas's talents and intelligence, at the time Roxas he had just started high school already skipped to the 3rd year as he excelled in all his subjects, a child prodigy, Xemnas wanted young and intelligent minds like his to help at his company which was developing technology that could better society and the world. He offered to adopt Roxas and become his guardian and he could come and work with him at the company.

But Roxas declined at first as he couldn't leave Sora, so Xemnas then offered to adopt Sora too so that he and Roxas could stay with each other. So Xemnas took both boys in, but as he was the head of the company and constantly travelling around the world, and since he could see that Roxas was mature and independent enough to look after himself and Sora, Roxas suggested they get an apartment near the company building as Xemnas agreed to it, so Sora and Roxas lived together.

* * *

Now after two years, Roxas now 17 working at the Organization, and Sora who was now 15 had just started at high school lived together as a couple, it was happy and peaceful life. However on occasions Sora would suffer violent and terrifying nightmares about the accident that stole the lives of his parents and childhood friends, or nightmares about Roxas leaving him as well leaving him alone. But Roxas seemed to always calm him down, it always ended with Roxas waking up, hearing Sora's torment and carrying him back into his room and letting him sleep with him.

Roxas had also become aware that Sora's nightmare seemed always occur during thunderstorms at night as the accident happened during a storm. After Sora stopped crying, both boys were lying in Roxas's bed, in each others' arms as Sora had fallen back to sleep, he was snuggled deep on Roxas's chest as the blonde just stared at the boy sleeping in his arms, he then smiled faintly as he then kissed Sora's forehead. The thunder and lightning had stopped leaving the sound of the rain falling, it was peaceful and soothing for Roxas.

"See... Just sleep Sora, as long as you're with me, as long as you rest here beside me, the nightmares will stop... I'll keep you safe, even if this happens every night, I'll come and get you and soothe your pain" Roxas softly told Sora as he was now stroking Sora's hair, he then closed his eyes and pressed his forehead on Sora's

"Mhmm... You promise Roxas...?" Roxas opened his eyes to see Sora's eyes opened slightly as he was smiling at him blushing pink as Roxas then blushed slightly and then moved closer until he and Sora kissed, then placing his arms around Sora's waist with Sora's body pressed against Roxas's as he then broke their kiss

_**I Promise...**_

_**The End**_

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked the oneshot, I'm gonna start working on the second right now, the next one is an M rated, hard yaoi smut oneshot. Anyway after I've finished these oneshots I'll update my vampire night fanfic and hopefully by Monday a new chapter should be up. Anyway please leave reviews and tell what you thought of this short piece and happy Soroku day!**


End file.
